Exilio
by Uyuki
Summary: En respuesta a un reto. Lord Voldemort descubre que Severus es un traidor y decide castigarlo. Severus Snape se vuelve hombre lobo.
1. Castigo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Jo Rowling y nunca me perteneceran.

Bueno, este fic tiene un propósito. Es en respuesta a un reto (si, otro). Para aquellos que quieran saber, fue puesto en **Writing Challenges**, tema **Here's a though one. Involes Snape** sugerido por **Eraina.** El reto era "Escribe una historia en don de Severus se convierta en hombre lobo, para variar".

Lo escribí originalmente en inglés ya que así era pedido. Lo estoy traduciendo ahora para todos los de habla hispana y para aquellos que les da mucha flojera ir a leer fanfics en inglés.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Exilio**

de Uyuki

**Capítulo uno. Castigo.**

Una noche oscura, algunos días despues de que los mortífagos escaparan de Hogwarts, todos los seguidores de Voldemort se encontraban reunidos en un cementerio, esperando en silencio por su amo y sus futuras órdenes.

Todo se había vuelto caótico desde la muerte del viejo director. Algunos mortífagos estaban excitados de que habían ganado; algunos otros estaban un poco asustados, por lo que podría llegar a pasar; y solo uno de ellos estaba lamentando todo lo ocurrido.

Lord Voldemort lo sabía; de alguna manera, las emociones de esa persona eran perfectamente claras, usualmente sabía lo que sus mortífagos estaban pensando. Menos de diez se las arreglaban para cerrar sus mentes ante él.

Pero ahora, todos estaban lo suficientemente confundidos como para olvidar como proteger sus mentes. Y el traidor resaltaba como la luz en la oscuridad.

Cuando apareció antes sus mortífagos, todos le hicieron una caravana. Sus ojos pasaron lentamente de cara en cara hasta que llegó a la del traidor. Era irónico, tantos años y nunca había sospechado de él. Tenía que admitir que era verdaderamente bueno, muy pocos pasaban tanto tiempo mintiéndole descaradamente sin un castigo.

Sin embargo, aquello no era importante, ya pensaría en una tortura apropiada. No la muerte, sino algo mucho peor.

-mis mortífagos, me complace que todos hayan acudido esta noche. Pensé que sería complicado para algunos de ustedes dadas las circunstancias.

El Señor Tenebroso posó su mirada sobre uno de los mortífagos más jóvenes; su cabello rubio brillaba con la luna, sus ojos grises miraban al piso, su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Porque te estremeces Draco¿temes a lo que pueda hacerte por no llevar a cabo la misión que te encargué¿temes que te mate?

El chico no dijo ni una palabra; pero en su mente, las suplicas para salvar su vida y la de su familia eran tan constantes que Lord Voldemort sabía que tenía razón.

-acabaré con esos pensamientos por ti.- el Señor Tenebroso tomó su varita y la apuntó directamente al pecho del chico.- _Avada…_

-¡espere!

Todos los mortífagos dejaron de respirar por unos momentos mientras observaban a aquél que había hablado. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Nadie se había atrevido a detener al Señor Tenebroso cuando decidía matar a alguien.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste…- Lord Voldemort se volteó hacia otra figura, una con negro cabello grasiento.- …Severus Snape?

-yo… solo creo que no debería de matarlo aún.

-¿Aún¿y quién eres para decirme eso? No recuerdo haberte dicho que llevaras a cabo la misión del chico, y sin embargo lo hiciste; bastante admirable debo admitir, pero esa no es una excusa válida para no matar a un chico completamente inútil.

Draco estaba todavía más tenso, su vida pendía de un hilo muy fino y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarse… y probablemente Snape tampoco lo lograría.

-dame una buena razón para no acabar con su miserable vida.- dijo el Señor Tenebroso bajando su varita.- y tal vez lo haga.

-bueno, su padre aún le es leal, así como su madre, y el chico podría hacer alguna otra cosa. Se que quería que asesinara a Dumbledore… pero es solo un chico estúpido, no puede hacer algo como eso, ni siquiera puede llevar a cabo el hechizo. Aún así, podría ser capaz de regresar a Hogwarts, puede mentir y es bueno en ello. Los profesores le creerán si dice que había sido forzado. Tendría alguien cerca de Potter en todo momento.

Lord Voldemort pareció considerar la idea por unos momentos. En general no era una mala excusa; y, si en verdad el chico podía volver a Hogwarts, al menos no habría perdido a todos sus espías dentro de la escuela.

Porque el Señor Tenebroso sabía mas que bien que Severus jamás podría volver después de lo ocurrido en la torre. Los profesores no lo querrían cerca. Incluso él mismo no lo quería.

Era un traidor.

Para ambos lados.

-muy bien, si se las arregla para regresar lo dejaré vivir.- Lord Voldemort volvió a mirar a Draco, y con su varita obligó al chico a alzar el rostro.- pero si no lo hacer, te mataré.

Draco asintió y comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad.

-ahora, Severus, no debiste haber matado a ese viejo sin mi permiso, algunos de mis mortífagos dicen que no estabas muy contento de hacerlo, no que eso me importe por supuesto. Pero no quiero volver a oír que actúas como te da la gana. Pueden retirarse. Tengo que pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Los mortífagos volvieron a hacer una caravana y empezaron a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Lord Voldemort le pidió a Fenrir Greyback que se quedara unos momentos más, tenía una misión muy especial para él y deseaba discutirlo en privado.

Cuando Severus puso cierta distancia de por medio, se permitió un pequeño escalofrió. Esta vez había sentido que el Señor Tenebroso leía sus pensamientos con mucho detalle, había estado tan confundido que o había podido cerrar su mente como en otras ocasiones.

Y sabía mejor que nadie que un error como esos podría costarle la vida.

-o0o-

Para cuando todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido del cementerio, Lord Voldemort se aproximó hacia el hombre lobo lentamente; estaba un poco pálido, y lucía bastante cansado. El Señor Tenebroso sabía que eso se debía a la luna, misma que ya casi estaba llena. Solo unos cuantos días más y sería un perfecto círculo grisáceo en el cielo, y Fenrir se volvería salvaje.

No podía ser más perfecto para sus planes.

-¿Qué es lo que mi amo desea que haga?- preguntó el hombre lobo silenciosamente.

-sé que Severus es un traidor.- dijo Lord Voldemort mientras miraba al hombre lobo.- pero por alguna razón, la muerte no parece un castigo apropiado para él, dejaría de sufrir y quiero que viva con culpa por lo que hizo. Espera a que la luna se llene, y en tu lujuria por sangre muérdelo. Asegúrate de que su vida como humano termine. Conviértelo en un hombre lobo.

Fenrir sonrió gustoso, su lengua repasando el contorno de sus labios, saboreando la sangre. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había mordido a alguien con toda la intención de maldecirlos como él lo estaba.

Aún recordaba a aquél pequeño niño que había probado una vez, ahora un hombre por supuesto. Había sido tan satisfactorio cuando había gritado tan fuerte.

Ahora era el turno de Severus Snape de gritar como había hecho aquel pequeño niño tantos años atrás.

-o0o-

Su cabeza estaba matándolo.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde la reunión de mortífagos y su Señor aún no había dicho nada más.

Probablemente estaba celebrando su victoria. O planeando matar a Harry durante el verano.

Lo que fuera que su mente estuviera maquinando, ninguno de los mortífagos podría adivinarlo. Era bueno escondiendo secretos, especialmente cuando incluían alguna especie de venzanga.

Aquella noche, Severus no podía conciliar el sueño, constantes pesadillas de lo que había ocurrido seguían asaltando su mente una y otra vez. Aún podía ver la cara de Dumbledore mientras le suplicaba, aún recordaba su boca abriéndose y diciendo aquellas condenadas palabras. Una luz verde. Muerte.

-_maldición, jamás conseguiré dormir_.- pensó Severus mientras tomaba una larga capa y salía de su casa.

Era una noche de luna llena, pero aquello no la hacía mas brillante. Las calles aún estaban oscuras por lo que no podía ver más allá de un par de metros. Un poco de niebla estaba comenzando a formarse, y solo se había más densa cada vez.

Convencido de que nada le pasaría a la mitad de la noche, Severus caminó a través de calles vacías hasta alcanzar algunos árboles. Se sentó debajo de uno de ellos, escondiéndose del mundo, del Señor Tenebroso y de sus propias pesadillas.

Un par de ojos diabólicos lo observaban desde la distancia, tratando de ser tan silenciosos como podían mientras se acercaban a Severus.

El experto en Pociones cerró sus ojos brevemente, tratando de relajarse dejando que el aire fresco llenara sus pulmones.

Cuando de la nada, algo lo atacó. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de alcanzar su varita. Una bestia que no podía ver estaba encima de él, arañándolo con saña.

Y entonces, sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo. Le dolía tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un grito, aquella cosa seguro lo había mordido de pura hambre.

Pero la bestia pareció contentarse con solo morderlo, porque después de que grito, aquella cosa peluda lo soltó y corrió hasta desaparecer en la noche.

Severus trató de recuperar su aliento y regresó a su casa tan rápidamente como le fue posible, necesitaba saber que tanto lo habían lastimado.

Para cuando estuvo dentro de su casa, mirandose en un espejo notó que todos los arañazos estaban sangrando profusamente, y que una gran mordida era visible en su brazo derecho. No se veía nada bien, pero se las arregló para limpiarla y curarla evitando una infección.

Jamás pensó que esa mordida sería el fin de su vida tal y como la conocía.

* * *

Pues, este es el primer capítulo. Pensé en hacerlo un capítulo único, pero después me di cuenta de que iba a ser demasiado grande para un capítulo único y hacerlo por capítulos era 1) Mas sencillo para desarrollar la historia, 2) Más sencillo para mi de escribir y 3) Más intenso.

Pueden esperar una segunda y tercera parte (con suerte, terminaré en tres partes).

Eraina, muchas gracias por este fantástico reto. Sé que te ha gustado porque ya lo leíste en inglés. Espero que a todos ustedes que han llegado hasta aquí también les este gustando. Que a final de cuentas, los fanfics son para divertirse.


	2. Transformación

**Disclaimer: **Una vez más, los personajes le pertenecena Jo Rowling, a mi solo me gusta jugar con ellos de cuando en cuando.

Ginger, muchas gracias por tu review. Tienes toda la razón, suena como si se fuera a morir. Ya esta arreglado. Debo admitir que es la clase de review que uno casi nunca espera pero que todo buen escritor sabe reconocer. Te lo agradezco.

Espero que este capítulo si este bien, de repente cuando traduzco dejo las incoherencias.

* * *

**Exilio**

de Uyuki

**Capítulo dos. Transformación**

Semanas pasaron, y durante aquel tiempo solo hubo un par de reuniones con el Señor Tenebroso. Parecía estar contento solo esperando, ya que no había asignado ninguna otra misión. Tampoco parecía tener planes inmediatos para atacar a nadie. Parecía que el Señor Tenebroso estaba esperando que algo ocurriese. Y por lo que los mortífagos podían adivinar, estaba esperando que le pasara algo a alguien. Nadie sabía que podía ser.

-amo.- preguntó uno de los mortífagos con miedo.- ¿estamos esperando algo?

-oh si, algo verdaderamente interesante si puedo añadir, solo sean pacientes mis leales mortífagos.

-pero ahora es el momento de atacar, están débiles y confundidos.

-si.- respondió el Señor Tenebroso con calma.- pero nosotros no estamos en óptimas condiciones, y además, hay algo de lo que debo encargarme primero.- sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Severus.- estoy seguro de que serás el primero en enterarse, Snape. Será toda una sorpresa para ti, estoy seguro.

Severus no sabía de que estaba hablando, así que permaneció callado. Jamás podría haber imaginado que él era la víctima.

Sus cicatrices se habían desvanecido desde hacía días, y lo único que le recordaba aquella noche era una pequeña marca en su brazo derecho. La mordida ya casi había desaparecido, solo dejando visible una ligera línea roja. No le prestaba mucha atención por supuesto.

Aquella noche, tres semanas después del incidente, cuando logró llegar a su casa comenzó a sentirse muy débil. No podía explicar porque, aunque su suposición inmediata era debido a que no había comido bien desde la muerte de Dumbledore. Simplemente no podía. Y la falta de sueño no le estaba ayudando en nada.

Irónicamente, cada noche que pasaba Severus se sentía mucho peor; estaba más pálido que antes, grandes ojeras formándose debajo de sus ojos; su brazo le dolía, justo donde había estado la mordida. Pero jamás hizo la conexión de sus síntomas con la luna creciente. Y así, las noches pasaron sin que Severus supiera que era lo que le esperaba al final del ciclo lunar.

-o0o-

Una mañana, una semana después, se levantó con una terrible jaqueca. Sus manos temblaban y sus piernas apenas podían soportar su peso.

-_¿qué me esta sucediendo?_- pensó mientras se observaba en el espejo.

Su cara estaba tan blanca como los fantasmas que habitaban en el castillo. Estaba mucho más delgado que antes, como si su piel se estuviera pegando a sus huesos. Aquello definitivamente no era normal, no importaba que tan mal durmiera o comiera… aquella reacción no se supone que sucediera tan rápido.

Fue entonces que Severus comenzó a considerar alguna enfermedad. Tal vez sus defensas no estaban en sus mejores condiciones. Podría ser un resfriado.

-_no, la gripa no hace esto… piensa Severus, piensa._

Revisó sus libros y checo cada una de sus páginas, cada idea que le venía a la mente. Estaba desesperado. Pero para el anochecer aún tenía las manos vacías. No había nada que pudiera explicar todos los síntomas que tenía.

Nada.

-_excepto… no, no puede ser. _

Sus ojos se detuvieron en un libro. Era algo pequeño comparado con los otros. Empastado en cuero negro, la cubierta leía "Criaturas oscuras". Sus manos se estiraron temblando.

Afuera, el sol se había ocultado, y la luna se alzaba lentamente sobre el azulado cielo como un perfecto círculo grisáceo.

Fenrir Greyback comenzó a sentir dolor casi de inmediato mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Muy lejos, otro hombre lobo también estaba cambiando, encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, lejos de una chica de cabello rosado.

En su casa, Lord Voldemort alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

De vuelta en Spiner's End, Severus apenas abría el libro cuando un intenso dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Perdió el equilibrio y golpeó el piso sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo derecho.

La luna estaba afuera y el cuerpo de Snape comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. De todo su cuerpo comenzó salir cabello de la nada, sus manos y pies comenzaron a perder sus formas humanas para adoptar las de un lobo. Garras creciendo donde estaban sus dedos.

Gritó fuertemente cuando su cara comenzó a cambiar, su nariz y su boca se transformaron en un hocico y sus orejas se volvieron más grandes. Un desesperado aullido escapó de su garganta.

Sus propia garras lo rasguñaban, tratando de ponerle fin al terrible dolor que lo atacaba, arañaba sus piernas, su pecho y su cara. La locura controlaba sus acciones.

Alrededor de unos diez minutos después ya no quedaba rastro de Snape, solo había un hombre lobo en la casa, su respiración normalizándose y sus ojos adaptándose a su nueva forma.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía pensar correctamente, como un humano lo hacía. Su mente había cambiado junto con su cuerpo y ahora asemejaba más a la de un lobo. Sus orejas podían escuchar todos los sonidos a millas a la redonda y sus ojos podían ver todas las formas, incluso cuando el cuarto estaba oscuro… incluso su olfato era mejor.

Era un hombre lobo. Y estaba hambriento.

En un arranque, salió a toda prisa de la casa mientras aullaba furioso. Sin ninguna clase de poción matalobos Severus era peligroso, pero su mente no lo sabía. Solo deseaba ir de cacería. Comer. Probar la sangre.

Matar.

Y dentro de la casa, en el piso, el libro que la mano de Severus había abierto seguía ahí. En las páginas amarillentas llenas de texto había un dibujo de un hombre lobo. Arriba, todos los síntomas que había estado sufriendo a lo largo del mes.

-o0o-

El hombre lobo corrió libremente por las calles toda la noche. Siempre buscando por una víctima a la cual atacar, pero lo más que obtuvo fue a un conejo que había perdido su camino y acabó en el pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

Se lo comió con satisfacción y se tranquilizó, la sangre caliente era deliciosa a su paladar. Después de su aperitivo se dedicó a vagar libremente, olfateando todo y lamiéndose sus cicatrices de vez en vez, como hacen los animales lastimados.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, la luna comenzó a descender y el dolor que lo atacó horas atrás apareció de nuevo.

Aulló y arañó su cuerpo nuevamente, en un desesperado intento por detener aquella tortura. Todo su cuerpo recobró su forma humana y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad. Para cuando volvió a ser humano simplemente se desmayó. Estaba exhausto y con tanto dolor que su cuerpo simplemente decidió que sería mejor si se auto apagaba por un rato.

Estuvo acostado en el pasto por un par de horas, apenas con ropa y lleno de llagas rojizas.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, el sol ya estaba alto y su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. Se sentó y el primer pensamiento que ataco su mente fue de confusión. Apenas podía recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. ¿Porque estaba a mitad de un parque¿Porque estaba semi desnudo?

¿Porque tenía tantas cicatrices?

Repentinamente, los recuerdos regresaron a su cerebro. La blanca luna alta en el cielo. Dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, y el conocimiento de que durante la noche anterior no había sido humano. Algo terrible había ocurrido y conocía la respuesta, aunque no quería admitirlo.

Se paró como pudo y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa, primero caminando lentamente y después corriendo tan rápido como podía.

-_no, esto no puede estar pasando, por favor… no puede ser verdad. _

Alcanzó su casa y entró atropelladamente muerto de miedo. El libro de anoche aún estaba abierto y leía:

**_Hombres lobo _**

**_Síntomas: _**_Debilidad mientras la luna va creciendo, usualmente presentada una semana antes de la Luna Llena. _

_Palidez y ojeras debajo de los ojos. _

_Algunas veces los desmayos también son presentes junto con debilidad visual. _

**_Contaminación:_**_ Si un hombre lobo muerde a alguien durante el transcurso de la Luna Llena la víctima presentara los síntomas al siguiente ciclo lunar trasformándose. Una débil línea roja donde la mordida tuvo lugar permanecerá ahí hasta que ocurra la primera transformación. Después desaparecerá. _

**_Cura:_**_ No hay cura para esta enfermedad. La poción matalobos puede ser usada para mantener controlada a la bestia y que no muerda a nadie durante la Luna Llena. _

Sus ojos leyeron los síntomas una y otra vez mientras que su mente aún estaba buscando alguna otra explicación. Pero no había ninguna. Lo que lo había mordido aquella noche había sido un hombre lobo. Ahora él era uno.

Se puso de pie en silencio y fue a su espejo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de las cicatrices de la noche anterior. Todas auto-inflingidas. La marca en su brazo derecho había desaparecido.

-no…

Escondió la cara entre sus manos lentamente. Era un hombre lobo. No había cura ni la esperanza de una.

Estaba condenado por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Okey, entonces aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Francamente no pensé traducirlo tan rápido. Y en este sé que solo esta la transformación. Francamente no estoy del todo satisfecha, pero no quería adelantarme demasiado. 

Espero les guste.


	3. Condenado

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ya lo saben.

Pues, aquí esta la tercera parte, la más grande de todas de hecho. Los dejaré leer antes de decir nada más. Disfruten.

**

* * *

**

**Exilio**

de Uyuki

**Capítulo tres. Condenado.**

Después de darse cuenta de que era un hombre lobo, Severus no tuvo tiempo de pensar nada más porque a la noche siguiente su marca de mortífago comenzó a arderle. El Señor Tenebroso estaba llamándolos para una reunión inmediata.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, tomó una larga capa y salió de su casa para empezar a caminar. Era una noche fría para la época del año, una fina lluvia había estado cayendo desde temprano por la tarde y continuaba todavía. No que lo molestara ni mucho menos.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, se dio cuenta de que todos los mortífagos ya estaban ahí, como si hubieran sido llamados antes. Era extraño, y Severus sabía que algo estaba mal.

Para cuando se acercó más al círculo que formaban los mortífagos, un hueco se abrió para que Severus tomara su lugar entre los dos hombres. El Señor Tenebroso estaba el otro lado, parado dentro el círculo y con la serpiente a sus pies.

-ah, Severus, muy amable de tu parte en reunirte con nosotros. Por favor, adéntrate.

El hombre de grasiento cabello negro hizo lo que le dijeron y esperó pacientemente. Su corazón le estaba diciendo que su vida estaba en el borde de un cuchillo muy afilado. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría costarle su vida inmediatamente. Cualquier cosa que no dijera podría tener el mismo efecto.

Estaba atrapado.

-así que¿tuviste una noche interesante ayer?

-nada inusual mi Señor.

-¿en serio?- Lord Voldemort lo miró directamente a los ojos y sin una advertencia tomó su varita y la apuntó al pecho de Severus.- ¡mentiroso! Sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando. _Crucio_.

Un rayo lo golpeó en el pecho y un dolor insoportable ataco su cuerpo sin piedad. Acabó en el piso convulsionándose de dolor mientras su cabeza imploraba que se detuviera. Era una tortura.

Lord Voldemort bajó su varita unos segundos después y esperó a que su mortífago se pusiera en pie de nuevo.

-debería de matarte en este momento, tienes cierto valor para mentirme por tanto tiempo. Y estoy seguro de que eres el único hasta el momento, nadie es tan estúpido.

Severus no dijo nada, era mejor así, no estaba del todo seguro a lo que se refería el Señor Tenebroso y prefería esperar antes de decir algo que lo pusiera en una situación mucho mas peligrosa.

-tengo que admitir que eres excelente en ello, tenía mis sospechas, pero siempre te las arreglabas para desvanecerlas con tus sugerencias y ese carácter tuyo. Eres un excelente actor, sin embargo, eso no te salvará.

Lord Voldemort guardó su varita momentáneamente y caminó hacia el hombre de cabello negro. A solo un paso de distancia el Señor Tenebroso pudo ver varias cicatrices cruzando el rostro de Severus.

-déjame adivinar, esas cicatrices son auto-inflingidas¿me equivoco? Y mi suposición es que tus garras las hicieron. Grandes garras, como las de un lobo.

La expresión de Severus cambió de inmediato, haciendo notar que era verdad. El Señor Tenebroso bajó su vista momentáneamente para fijarla sobre las manos del hombre. Estaban temblando.

-así que en verdad te transformaste. ¿Porque no me dijiste? Por un momento pensé que estaba hablando con el hombre equivocado.- dijo el Señor Tenebroso con un deje sarcástico en su voz.- oh si, definitivamente eres un buen actor.

Con demasiada rapidez, su brazo atrapó el cuello de Severus y comenzó a ejercerle presión. El hombre comenzó a ahogarse mientras la respiración se le dificultaba.

-Eres un traidor. Mentiste. Me espiaste. Y no perdono ninguna de esas cosas. ¡Ya me oíste.- se volteó, encarando a sus mortífagos.- no perdono a los traidores!

Empujó a Severus al piso y sacó su varita, apuntándola a su pecho. Otro _Crucio_ salio disparado, esta vez por varios minutos, hasta que los gritos de Severus eran demasiado.

Cuando se detuvo, el hombre apenas podía soportar su propio peso.

-no voy a matarte, porque solo te aliviaría del dolor. Le pedí a Fenrir que te mordiera y por lo que veo estas condenado. Te dejaré ir con vida, con la culpa sobre tu alma por haber sido responsable de la muerte de tu otro amo. Pero te advierto, si cualquiera de mis mortífagos te encuentra y quieren matarte no los detendré. Aunque daré estrictas órdenes de que solo te torturen.

Severus ni siquiera había podido ponerse de pie cuando otro _Crucio_ lo atacó, una y otra vez sintió tanto dolor en su cuerpo que pensó que moriría. Pero todo siempre se detenía unos momentos antes de que se desmayara del dolor.

-tienes diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista.- ordenó el Señor Tenebroso.- y no quiero volver a verte nunca, por si lo habo, te torturaré hasta que caigas muerto.

Snape se puso de pie y corrió unos cuantos metros antes de intentar aparecer en otro lugar, estaba tan débil.

Se las arregló para aparecer a unas pocas cuadras de su casa, un sudor frío recorriéndole toda la espalda, su respiración acelerada.

Pero, con todo y todo, estaba vivo.

-o0o-

Algún tiempo después se sentía mucho mejor, las cicatrices habían desaparecido casi por completo y ya no se encontraba tan pálido. Aún así estaba asustado.

Aún cuando el Señor Tenebroso le había dicho que le perdonaría la vida, no estaba del todo seguro. Él nunca perdonaba una vida. Sin importar que tan pequeño había sido el crimen, mataba.

Y Severus estaba cien por ciento seguro de que sería asesinado cuando menos lo esperara, huir era mucho peor que ser asesinado. Mucho peor.

No podía dormir, cualquier sonido lo hacía despertar de un salto cubierto en sudor. Tenía su varita debajo de su almohada y siempre se estaba cuidando la espalda de cualquier posible mortífago que estuviera siguiéndolo.

Sentía que lo estaban espiando. La única noche en que lo dejarían solo sería durante la Luna Llena. Nadie se atrevería a acercársele, el riesgo de ser mordido era demasiado grande.

Uno de aquellos días, estaba caminando solo por Hogsmeade, no sabía que hacer y no tenía ingredientes para la poción matalobos. Nunca había tenido que hacerla para él mismo así que nunca había tenido nada para prepararla.

Mientras compraba algunos ingredientes no pudo evitar pensar en Remus Lupin. Aún recordaba cuando solía hacer la poción para él cada mes, como solían platicar un poco cuando Lupin iba a recogerla. Como siempre le recordaba de su enfermedad, su maldición.

Como solía reírse cada vez que la luna estaba llena. Recordaba que solía disfrutar aquellos días, porque no tenía que soportarlo, no tenía que hablarle. Y sentía que Lupin lo merecía.

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Había sido bastante cruel, de hecho. Ser un hombre lobo no era nada divertido. Era una maldición que acababa con su humanidad cada mes, que lo volvía una bestia salvaje sedienta por sangre. Y era tan doloroso.

Lo peor de todo era que sabía que Lupin había estado sufriendo aquello desde que era un niño pequeño, había sido mordido en los inicios de su vida y todos sus años como adolescente había tenido que lidiar con el dolor, y con las transformaciones cada mes.

-_yo no habría sobrevivido_.- pensó Severus.

-¿Snape?

Brincó del puro susto y en un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente hacia la voz que le había hablado.

Pero no era un mortífago. Era Lupin.

-¿Qué¿También tu quieres matarme?

-tal vez debería, no eres muy popular en estos momentos.

-si, yo lo sabría.

Pero Remus jamás sacó su varita, ni tampoco hizo ningún movimiento para atacar al experto en Pociones, simplemente comenzó a coger los mismos ingredientes que Severus tenía en sus manos.

Al principio, Remus pensó que Snape necesitaba mas cosas para preparar una complicada poción, pero mientras los dos continuaban agarrando cosas, se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba tomando los mismo ingredientes que él.

Exactamente los mismos.

-¿porque necesitas eso?- preguntó por curiosidad.

-¿qué?

-los ingredientes. Son para la poción mata lobos ¿no?

-si¿y?- contestó Snape evasivamente, no quería hablar de ello.

-no me digas que son para Fenrir, porque yo se que de hecho disfruta de ser un hombre lobo.

-no son para él, son para alquien más, ahora si me disculpas.- dijo con sarcasmo.- necesito irme antes de que alguien más me encuentre y que si deseé matarme.

Trató de salir de la tienda pero Lupin lo detuvo del brazo y no lo soltó.

-¿estas bien?

-¿qué te importa?

-aún no me creo lo que hiciste. Quiero creer que hay alguna explicación razonable para todo esto. Él confiaba en ti. Dime, por favor¿qué pasó¿qué pasó en verdad?

Tal vez era el clima, o el agua que había bebido temprano en la mañana. Tal vez solo era el miedo que sentía de regresar a casa. Fuera lo que fuera, Severus accedió a regresar a donde Lupin se quedaba mientras no estaba en la casa de Sirius.

Su propia casa, en las afueras del pueblo.

-o0o-

-siéntate.- ofreció Lupin una vez en su casa.

Era una departamento pequeño, suficiente para una persona y no muy decorado, básicamente contaba con las necesidades principales de Remus.

-así que¿has visto a Voldemort?

El rostro de Severus empalideció ante la mención del nombre.

-si… pero ya no.

-¿porque?

-no necesitas saber, no es de tu incumbencia.

Remus suspiró, sabía que tratar de hablar con Snape era prácticamente imposible, pero quería saber todo. Necesitaba saber si había una razón por la cual debería odiarlo. Por la cual debería matarlo.

Muy interiormente, deseaba saber si había matado a Dumbledore por Voldemort o si lo había hecho porque Dumbledore tenía un plan.

Y estaba rogando desesperadamente por la segunda opción.

-Severus, los aurores te están buscando, dicen que si te encuentran te mandarán directamente a Azkaban. Sin juicio a menos de que confieses. Minerva esta casi segura de que todo es un malentendido. Ella tampoco cree lo que pasó.

-entonces me esconderé.

-dime que pasó, Harry jura que te vio matarlo. ¿Porque?

En ese punto no tenía caso seguir escondiéndose o mintiendo. No había necesidad de pretender que aún trabajaba para el Señor Tenebroso. No podía volver con los mortífagos porque lo matarían. Tampoco podía volver a Hogwarts porque lo odiarían.

No podía volver a su vida normal porque los aurores lo mandarían a Azkaban.

Cualquier cosa que dijera ya no importaba. Estaba exiliado de todos lados. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era tratar de limpiar su nombre ante cualquiera dispuesto a escucharlo.

-me lo pidió.- confesó en un susurro apenas audible.

-¿Voldemort?

-¡no!, Dumbledore. Antes de iniciar el año Narcissa me pidió proteger a Draco de cualquier daño y de completar su tarea si él no podía. Me hizo hacer un Voto Inquebrantable y cuando el director supo de esto sabía que yo tenía que hacer lo que fuera que se le había encargado a Draco. No sabía que era por supuesto, no hasta esa noche. Me pidió que lo hiciera, casi me rogó hacerlo porque sabía que yo no quería. Eso fue lo que pasó, pero nadie va a creerme.

-tal vez no, pero nosotros lo haremos. Estoy seguro de que la orden lo hará, y si no lo hacen al menos Minerva y yo si, puedes contar con nosotros.

Severus asintió inconscientemente, eso no era suficiente. Dos personas no harían una diferencia.

-ahora¿cómo es eso de que ya no ves a Voldemort?

-me exilio. Lo sabe. Lo sabe todo.

Remus abrió la boca pero nada salió. Sabía de lo que hablaba Severus. Voldemort se había dado cuenta de que era un espía y lo había exiliado.

Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad. Voldemort usualmente mataba a la gente que lo traicionaba. ¿Porque Severus seguía con vida entonces?

-¿como lo hizo?

-no lo sé, probablemente fue mi culpa, no pude cerrar mi mente del todo y creo que la interpretó, y eso no es lo peor. Me castigo. Me esta obligando a sufrir cada mes.

-¿tortura?

-mordida.

-¿qué?- Remus estaba confundido.

-piensa. Mira los ingredientes que tengo. ¡Son para mi!- gritó en desesperación.- Le ordenó a Fenrir morderme. Soy un hombre lobo. No puedo dormir por las noches debido al miedo de que un mortífago me mate. Cambio cada mes. ¡No se que hacer!

-oh Dios. Lo siento, se lo que se siente.

-si, sé que lo sabes, y esperaba que nunca tuviera que sufrir así. Y ahora mírame, sufriendo cada mes de un terrible dolor, escondiéndome del mundo, de mi amo, de mis colegas. Aterrado. Estoy pagando por cada una de las cosas que hice en el pasado. Estoy pagando por _su_ muerte.

Remus no dijo más, no sabía que decir. No podía ayudarle de la forma en que quería. Severus estaba atrapado. No tenía a donde ir ni a quien acudir.

Estaba condenado a vivir en el exilio.

Estaba condenado a pagar por los errores que había cometido cuando, como un joven adolescente, había decidido unirse a Voldemort.

Estaba condenado por las cosas que no había hecho a propósito.

* * *

Bueno pues ya casi termino. Es decir, la historia en si ya esta acabada (si logré acabarla en tres partes, creí que no podría). Pero de todas formas, me gustaría hacer una especie de epílogo, algo pequeño. Vaya, después de todo tengo que hacer algo con Severus, no puedo nada mas dejarlo así.


	4. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes no son míos y nunca lo serán.

Pues, finalmente, aquí esta la última parte, solo un breve epílogo. Siento que lo necesitaba.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Exilio**

De Uyuki

**Epílogo.**

Un par de meses pasaron en silencio. Los mortífagos no estaban hacienda ningún movimento así como los aurores. Ninguno de los grupos sabía que hacer así que estaban en una especie de paz entre ellos.

El único viviendo en alerta constante era Severus Snape.

Desde su conversación con Lupin ambos habían comenzado a hablar más. No demasiado, porque a Snape aún no le agradaba. Pero aún así, siendo el único a su alrededor lo hacía volverse más amable con el viejo hombre lobo.

Iba a casa de Lupin cada dos días, y a veces incluso pasaba la noche ahí, especialmente alrededor de las noches de Luna Llena. Severus haría la poción para ambos y permanecerían juntos toda la noche.

Aullándose entre si, y algunas veces pelando un poco. Pero nunca solos.

Era agradable tener a alguien más con quien compartir aquella condenada maldición. Muy interiormente, Severus en verdad estaba agradecido de que Lupin confiara en él.

Una noche, días después de la última Luna Llena, ambos adultos estaban en la sala, tomando un poco de té. Remus lo miró unos segundos antes de decir lo que estaba en su mente.

-diles.

-¿qué?

-diles, dile a la Orden lo que hiciste, diles porque lo hiciste.

-¿para que? Dudo que siquiera quieran escucharme.- dijo Severus levemente.- porque escucharían a un asesino de todas formas.

-no eres un asesino. Eras un espía que simplemente siguió órdenes.

-vamos Lupin, se realista.

-¡lo soy¡tu eres el que se ha rendido en absoluto! Le dije a Minerva que te había visto¿y sabes que fue lo primero que me preguntó?

-¿esta muerto?- adivinó Severus con sarcasmo.

-¿esta bien?

Snape no dijo nada, pero Remus pudo ver en su rostro que estaba sorprendido. No había esperado que alguien estuviera preocupado por él. Ni un poco.

Y Minerva era la última persona en la que habría pensado. Estaba seguro de que lo odiaba.

-por favor, ven conmigo. Solo diles lo que me dijiste, déjalos juzgar. No juzgues por ellos. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Severus sonrió brevemente. El viejo hombre lobo tenía razón. No tenía nada que perder.

Si le creían, podría volver a algún lado, podría volver a la Orden y ayudarles.

Si no le creían, volvería al mismo punto en el que se encontraba, viendo a Lupin cada cuando.

Si hablaba, no perdería nada. Si acaso, volvería a ganarse cierta confianza.

-de acuerdo, iré.

-o0o-

Dos días después, algunos miembros de la Orden estaban en casa de Sirius, tratando de atinar que hacer después. Minerva estaba en silencio. No les había dicho nada sobre Severus al resto de la Orden, no sabía como reaccionarían ante semejantes noticias.

Sabía que todos tenían sus opiniones sobre el maestro de Pociones.

Sabía que muchos de ellos lo odiaban por lo que había hecho. Pero muy interiormente no creían que lo había hecho por Voldemort

Sabía que algunos tenían curiosidad sobre él.

Sabía que ella estaba desesperadamente buscando una explicación razonable.

Sabía que Lupin confiaba en él, como lo había hecho Dumbledore.

Sabía que Harry no quería volver a verlo en su vida.

Entonces, escuchó la puerta. Probablemente era Lupin, les había dicho que tenía algo que mostrarles y que era muy importante. Algunos de los miembros se pusieron de pie cuando Minerva lo hizo, y todos fueron a ver lo que Lupin quería mostrarles. Pero cuando lo vieron, sus respiraciones se congelaron momentáneamente.

Severus Snape estaba con él.

Nadie sabía que hacer. ¿Deberían matarlo¿Deberían recibirlo¿Deberían ignorarlo?

Pero ninguno de ellos tuvo que hacer nada, porque Minerva lo hizo por ellos.

Caminó hacia Severus y acto seguido hizo algo que nadie esperaba de ella. Ni siquiera Lupin.

Lo abrazó, aliviada de que estuviera vivo.

-¿dónde has estado?

Pero Severus no podía hablar, no había esperado que esto pasada y ni siquiera la había visto a los ojos cuando entró a la casa. Estaba seguro de que todos le gritarían.

-no me hagas esto de nuevo, no me preocupes así.- dijo antes de soltarlo para verlo a los ojos.- ahora, dime. ¿Qué paso esa noche?

De alguna manera, Severus sabía que Minerva le creería. Tal vez porque lo conocía desde hacía mucho años, tal vez porque ella sabía que Dumbledore sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez porque era su amiga.

No importaba si nadie más le creía, si Minerva lo hacía, entonces eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Incluso si tenía que seguir viviendo en el exilio.

* * *

Ya, por fin terminado. Solo necesitaba un final no tan abierto. Por supuesto, no tengo idea de que pasará con Severus, pero me gustaría que regresara a donde pertenece. Sigo firme con la idea de que no es malvado (aunque podría estar equivocada… solo Jo sabe la verdad). Y creo que Minerva estaría ahí para él si fuera bueno. 

Pues, solo me queda agradecerle a los Dioses que Eraina haya tenido esta fabulosa idea, o no lo hubiera hecho. A todos los demás que se están pasando por aquí se los agradezco y espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
